Talk:Necromancer Elite Canthan armor
CRAFTING ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I have been told the crafting materials for this armor are: tunic: 150 bones, 3 monstrous claws, 3 monstrous fangs, 3 monstrous eyeballs leggings: 100 bones, 2 monstrous claws, 2 monstrous fangs, 2 monstrous eyeballs boots: 50 bones, 1 monstrous claw, 1 monstrous fang, 1 monstrous eyeball gloves: 50 bones, 1 monstrous claw, 1 monstrous fang, 1 monstrous eyeball so the armor materials (beside 15k/piece) is the same as canthan for the monstrous claws, fangs and eyes ......... =Front Image= Does anyone know why Image:Necromancer Ascended Canthan Armor M dyed front.jpg (linky) doesn't show up on the page? Or is it only missing on my computer screen? --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 14:49, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I see the picture, no problems at all.. — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:45, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::That's strange. The front image is missing on the article page when I view it. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 04:39, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::Can you see the image if you click the image-link you posted? Maybe you just have to clear cache or press "update page" for it to work properly, you might have an old version of the picture stored. Other than that, I have no idea — Stylva (talk)( ) 06:03, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::The image is still missing. I can see the image in my link above but I can't see the image on the article page. I have similar problems with the Ranger icon ( <-- this should not be blank) and some of the skill icons ( <-- this should have an icon), although maybe this isn't the correct place to mention it. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 16:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::The is a known problem, with the others, I have no idea. Bring it up on this page maybe, I think it's the right place to ask — Stylva (talk)( ) 17:25, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I found the problem! Adblock was blocking the images because they were in a directory .../ad/... by chance. --''Glynnis'' 14:49, 15 January 2007 (CST) color i herd that white dye looks very nice on the male can anyone get a pic of it dyed white Does anyone know if there are any clipping issues with the Ninja Mask and this armor set?--24.166.44.176 00:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) well to answer my own questions, there is clipping between the Ninja Mask and Male Elite Canthan Armor... the tips at the end stick out of collar.--24.166.44.176 19:39, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Tada! New pics for male. Those should be good enough.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 21:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to mention, there's a clipping issue, but i don't know/can't be bothered to put it on there. Here's a picture of the clipping with the cape. Also, it won't upload to wiki, for some reason. It's a jpg just like all the other ones i put on there.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 21:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I re-added an update request, please see the link I provided for tips. Do not use Microsoft Paint to save the images, it degrades the jpg quality. And you need to have Anti-aliasing set to max. Slightly larger image size would also be welcome. I added the clipping note, the image is not really necessary for it. RoseOfKali 22:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Also, please face the sun instead of being side-on to it, for better lighting of the armor (turn off post-process effects to remove the shininess). —Dr Ishmael 16:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and the colorable images need updating for most of the same quality reasons, as well as the attention pose, so please do them if you can. It would be good if you can match the red color to the facial scar that's already there, but that is not required and you can do any color that is clearly visible on the armor (no silver/white/black pls). RoseOfKali 20:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC)